Pour elle
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [OS] Les occasions pour lui de changer la donne ont été innombrables, pourtant il n'a rien fait. A présent elle va dire oui, c'est trop tard. Enfin sans compter sur une personne prête à tout pour le bonheur de Sam. Quelqu'un à qui personne n'aurait pensé !


**Premier OS de ce genre que j'écris, c'est à dire du Jack/Sam. **

**Sujet déjà abordé par d'autres auteurs, mais pas de cette manière, enfin je crois!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Pour elle**

_"__Oui__"__ et __"__non__"__ sont les mots les plus courts et les plus faciles à prononcer et ceux qui demandent le plus d'examen._

Talleyrand

oOo

Elle remontait l'allée au bras du général Hammond. Son visage n'était pas souriant, il n'était pas triste non plus. Que faire quand on vient de perdre son père et que l'on s'apprête à se marier?

Lui, il était venu, seul. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là? Il devait venir, pour elle, parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là. Alors il avait enfilé un costume, pas son uniforme, juste une chemise blanche, un pantalon et une veste noir. Il avait pris ses clés et il avait roulé.

Kerry l'avait quitté il y a quelques jours en lui disant ce qu'il devrait faire. Il avait vu le regard lourd de sens de Teal'c, il avait entendu les reproches de Daniel et de Cassandra. Et pourtant, malgré ça, il n'avait rien fait.

Au lieu de ça, il s'était glissé au fond de l'église, prêt à partir tel un voleur lorsque la cérémonie serait terminée.

L'endroit n'était pas très grand. Ils étaient une cinquantaine à s'y être enfermés.

Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale l'avait figé. Il l'avait vu apparaître et gagner l'autel.

.

Il la vit se placer à ses côtés, lui à sa gauche, Cassie à sa droite. Il supposa plus qu'il entendit la question. Il distingua en revanche parfaitement son oui. Si son cœur n'était pas déjà brisé, il aurait juré qu'il venait de se casser en mille morceaux.

Il esquissa un mouvement vers la sortie dès que le prêtre renouvela sa demande. Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse, il n'en supporterait pas plus.

Il était entrain de franchir le seuil quand retentit le « non ». Il se figea, incapable de penser, de réagir.

Des murmures s'élevèrent.

.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il avait mal entendu, n'est-ce-pas?

Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Il se retourna.

.

Et il le vit, droit dans son costume, déterminé. Il regardait dans sa direction. Il le regardait lui. D'ailleurs tous le regardaient, y compris elle.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas foutu de le dire, hein! lança-t-il.

Il resta silencieux, comme l'assistance l'était devenue par cette phrase. Peter Shanahan continua.

- Vous voyez O'Neill, là je pourrais dire oui et nous serions tous dans le mensonge. Nous vivrions avec lui constamment, nous ferions notre malheur en sauvant les apparences. Et tout ça pourquoi? Parce que vous n'êtes pas fichu de lui dire la vérité!

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Mais j'ai dit non. Je sais que tu m'aimes Sam, mais pas comme tu le devrais. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme moi je t'aime. C'est lui qui a ravi ton cœur, ça a toujours été lui. J'ai fais l'erreur de croire que ça changerait. Il aura fallu que je t'entende dire oui pour que je comprenne que ça a toujours été non. Le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est moi qui vais mettre fin à cette mascarade. Parce que c'est ce dont il s'agit, soyons honnêtes. Elle aurait dû cesser il y a longtemps. Le pire a sans doute été de persister quand ton père est mort et je m'en excuse.

Il fit de nouveau face à Jack.

- Je devrais partir et vous laisser régler ça. Seulement est-ce-que ça changerait quelque chose? Quand bien même se serait le cas pour elle, ça ne le serait pas pour vous. Vous être trop buté ou bien stupide pour cela. Et je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Il jeta un regard à Sam avant de poursuivre.

- Je veux son bonheur, tout comme vous. Mais moi, j'ai compris et accepté de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Vous en revanche, vous avez prétendu qu'elle le trouverait avec moi pour éviter les questions embarrassantes. Vous avez préféré la politique de l'autruche. Vous voulez que je vous dise? Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile doublé d'un salopard! Et je pèse mes mots!

Il se tut en attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. Jack restait obstinément immobile et silencieux, trop choqué pour réagir et ce dans tous les sens que puisse avoir ce terme.

- Maintenant, reprit Pete, je vais partir et vous allez discuter. Je vous assure que si rien ne change, ce n'est pas moi qui reviendrait à l'attaque. Eux par contre...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en désignant les deux autres membres de SG1 et la demoiselle d'honneur.

.

Il embrassa Sam sur les deux joues, lui glissant quelques mots au passage qu'elle seule entendit. Il vit ses yeux se fermer un instant. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'il se détacha de lui. Il disparut par une porte sur le côté.

Enfin, il accrocha ses yeux bleus. Ce qu'il y lut le glaça. Elle n'était pas blessée ou en colère, elle était furieuse.

- Carter... tenta-t-il.

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Sa fureur en fut décuplé.

- Je préfère le mot connard, cracha-t-elle.

Stupéfait, il la vit faire demi tour et emprunter le même chemin que son, désormais, ex-fiancé.

Un homme se leva dans l'assistance. Il avançait à grandes enjambées et se retrouva rapidement face à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de le détailler, seuls des prunelles azur retinrent son attention avant qu'un magistral crochet du droit l'envoie à terre.

- Je vous jure général, dit-il sèchement, que si vous ne rattrapez pas ma sœur dans la seconde et que vous ne faîtes pas ce qu'il faut, je vous ferais vivre un enfer!

Il ne sut ce qu'il le décida, la promesse de mille morts dans ses yeux, qu'il savait véridique, ou bien le coup de poing, mais il se retrouva dehors en un clin d'œil à la chercher.

.

Il lui fallut du temps pour la retrouver. Elle s'était réfugiée au bord de la rivière qui traversait la forêt à côté de l'église. La voir là, assise près du cours d'eau, dans cette petite clairière éclairée par le soleil, il trouva ça cliché. Le bruit d'un moteur retentit. Une route ne passait pas loin, le cadre idyllique fut brisé. Cela le soulagea.

En quelques instants, il était à ses côtés. Il resta à la détailler un long moment, puis elle rompit le silence.

- Vous comptez rester comme ça longtemps?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma à court de mots. À la place, il s'assit près d'elle.

- Si vous n'êtes pas capable de parler, vous pouvez repartir.

Sa voix le ramena à la dure réalité. Il détacha son regard de sa silhouette et fixa l'autre berge.

- Je suis désolé, réussit-il finalement à articuler.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle durement.

- J'avais tort. Je voulais votre bonheur et je me suis persuadé que vous le seriez avec lui. Je n'ai pas voulu voir la vérité en face.

- Et quelle est-elle?

- Il ne vous aurait pas rendu heureuse et j'ignorais si j'en serai capable. J'ai choisi la solution de facilité en le laissant essayer, en me convaincant qu'il le pouvait.

- Je vous félicite, tenir une véritable conversation sans esquiver, ça n'a pas du être facile!

Le ton était amer, les reproches clairs.

- J'ai été stupide. Je suis désolé.

Les excuses étaient sincères, mais pas suffisantes.

- Et? questionna-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que c'est possible?

La phrase lui fut plus d'effet qu'une douche froide.

- Je l'espère, murmura-t-il avant de reprendre plus fort, je ferais tout pour cela.

- Tout?

- Absolument tout, certifia-t-il.

Il la vit se relever brusquement.

- Je vous souhaite bien du courage, dit-elle.

Il la vit s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Il sauta sur ses pieds et prit sa suite pour lui barrer la route. Elle s'arrêta, à moitié surprise de sa démarche. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Il tenta de faire passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas lui prouva que c'était un échec.

.

Échec qui dura une poignée une seconde, une éternité, avant qu'elle lui rende son baiser. Elle y mit fin rapidement. Il souffla de dépit.

Elle retira ses mains de sa figure et les abaissa. Il constata qu'elle était toujours remontée contre lui, mais moins qu'avant.

- Les actes ne suffiront pas.

Il comprit la demande implicite.

- Je reviendrai sur chacun de mes choix, sur celles qui ont partagé ma vie.

C'était difficile à dire, sans doute à entendre, mais nécessaire. Pour avancer, pour pouvoir se donner une chance, ils devaient avant tout se parler. Ce serait difficile au début, mais sans ça, ils pouvaient tirer un trait tout de suite sur leur histoire qui n'avait pas encore commencé.

- Les paroles non plus, annonça-t-elle.

- Je vous ferai la cour, reprit-il. Je vous offrirai des fleurs et des cadeaux. Je vous emmènerai dîner. Je serai le plus humble de vos serviteurs. Je vous surprendrai. Je vous ferai rire. Je vous ferai rêver. Je vous aimerai plus encore que je vous aime déjà.

Il l'avait dit. Il avait dit ces trois petits mots, enfin.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Très bon programme, dit-elle. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas complet.

- Vraiment? Que manque-t-il?

- La promesse que rien ne pourra l'empêcher.

- Alors je vais la faire. Je promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour me racheter. Je promets que rien n'y personne ne pourra l'empêcher. Je promets que jamais plus je n'agirai aussi stupidement que le l'ai fait. Enfin, je promets de t'aimer, toujours.

- Cette promesse là tu n'avais pas à la faire.

- Tu ne dois jamais avoir à douter de moi. Je serai toujours là Carter, jamais je ne te quitterai.

- Jamais...

- Toujours...

- Je t'aime.

Un immense sourire illumina son visage. Elle fut ravie de son effet.

- Mais, temporisa-t-elle, tu n'es pas pardonné.

La déception se peignit aussitôt sur ses traits, à moitié vraie.

- Pas encore, termina-t-elle.

.

Elle se dégagea des mains qui la tenaient et reprit son chemin, tranquillement.

- Tu te rends compte j'espère, lui dit-elle, que c'est mon fiancé qui t'as balancé tes quatre vérités pour que tu viennes me parler!

- Ex-fiancé! corrigea-t-il en la rattrapant. Et c'est ton frère qui m'a fait réagir.

- Je sais, tu as un magnifique bleu qui commence à apparaître!

- D'ailleurs ça fait mal, tu ne pourrais pas y faire quelque chose?

- Pas encore, rappela-t-elle, pas encore!

Il allait falloir du temps avant de pouvoir parler d'un « eux », mais ils y arriveraient. Et puis faire la cour à la jeune femme ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Au fait, tu sais que mon mariage a été annulé? C'est dommage, parce que tu vas devoir tout régler à ce propos. Après tout, c'est toi le responsable.

- Quoi!

- Vous avez du travail devant vous général, énormément!

Jack soupira. Ce ne serait peut-être pas une partie de plaisir en réalité. Mais ça en valait le coup, assurément.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi?**

**J'avoue avoir quelques inquiétudes!**


End file.
